Le petite mort
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: "—Evoco lo que hay en mí que eres tú, pues no soy tuyo pero soy de tus cuencas vacías que he de llenar con pecados que me volvieron un santo para tu persona y milagros que maldije para condenarme."


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida. Los títulos son lyrics de canciones de The Neighbourhood *heart*

 **Prompt:** 009\. Por la fuerza [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; caféconqueso]

 **Advertencias:** todo lo malo de la literatura a la décima. Multipairing —AyaRize y Touken; secundarias Ayatouka, Kanerize—. Metáforas, puras metáforas. Líneas atemporales de tiempo.

 **N/A:** pensé en **Reveire** al hacer el fic. Iba a ser un Ayato/Rize y se me colaron Touka y Ken (y yo chillo a lo Ned Flanders), igual va dedicado a ella. Me gusta someterme a presión y explotar, luego me cortaré las manos para no escribir algo como esto otra vez, BTW.

 **Edit 29/09/15.** Me han llegado algunos reviews guest que afirman que esto es un plagio de otro fanfic de TG, ¿cuál? ni idea, no me dicen. Presumo que se trata de «twist and shout» —también de Reveire—. Y voy aclarando que ni siquiera he leído ese oneshot, que aunque los dos contengan las mismas parejas y utilicen poesía en prosa NO SON LO MISMO y hasta que no me digan cuál carajos es el plagio que según hice con evidencia (mencionando el tramo de la historia, un párrafo, o frases) os voy a ignorar, porque mi ansiedad no me da para andar aguantando estas cosas. Es todo. Gracias.

* * *

 **01\. She sought death on a queen-size bed** **  
** **and he had said: darling, your looks can kill**

 **(–so now you're dead)**

 **K** amishiro Rize tiene ojos morados de terciopelo que te tocan suave y muy fino con el sólo hecho de que ponga estos en ti. Son grandes y bonitos y (parecen pelotas, globos, o tal vez el cambio que él roba a los transeúntes al empujarles y pasa de su palma a la de Touka instintivamente) le parecen enceguecedores. La clase de focos que en vez de luz alumbran con oscuridad de índigo en una cámara de rayos ultravioleta —y ultraviolencia—. Como sugestivos. Como desdeñosos. Como (un agujero que el conejo a de saltar para llegar al país de) las pesadillas misericordiosas, esas que ella trae en las muñecas de pulseras que resuenan y oh cómo resuenan. Parece inquirir tras una falsa inocencia, una piel de oveja que ha robado de alguien más colocándola por encima de sus alas de campanilla y escamas de víbora con los bordes chuecos y apestando tras las agujas (— ¿Me escuchas?) porque sabe —da por hecho— que Ayato lo hace y ha de contestar muy aprisa, casi irritado.

— Sí. Sí. Sí. Tu silencio es ruidoso. Haz que se calle joder —en una orden súplica, de esas que únicamente los niños malcriados y odiosos pueden soltar (como las manos de sus hermanas para seguir mujercitas de cintura de abismo paradisiaco y un cabello-alfombra que se extiende para guiarles y que no se descaminen, que él ya se ha quitado mucha cordura dejándola tirada atrás hasta que se retuerza y se vuelva loca). La cordura, no ella. Porque Rize es demasiado magnifica y elegante, no tiene tiempo para extraviar la razón, prefiere tomar una taza de café con el meñique y voltearse la mueca de horror al revés para que parezca —casi— no dulce, en lo que aprende a recitar el nombre incorrecto: «Ayato-kun». Pues su ciempiés dios desastre albino todavía no llega, y su sirena cruel decidió usar otro protagonista mientras tanto. De cualquier manera Rize no se queja. Ve a un muchacho no crecido, con las alas escondidas, las patas en las fauces de la desesperación, y una mirada que

(me duele y arde y ah es la hoguera que no pedí pero a la que pertenezco porque–)

es tan roja. Y es que Ayato sangra a través de sus orbes-avernos, de sus labios trampa mortal, de sus facciones esculpidas con tosquedad, y su cabello de hoyo negro interestelar que lo succiona todo. — _Zaaaaaaaaaaas_ —. Y se lo traga para escupirlo en la cara de su decencia.

«Pues así me sabe la vida».

Como sea, Kamishiro Rize tiene estos ojos-balones y Ayato se los patea, con el objetivo de que se estampen en la pared más cercana y dejen a su paso un reguero de lágrimas de musa maléfica que ha de beberse después. Así añora ahogarse en tierra firme.

 **02\. You're a doll, you're flawless** **  
** **but I just can't wait for love to destroy us**

Kirishima Ayato tiene la mueca compuesta en (—No me toques hermana, y si has de tocarme que sea como un hombre, no un familiar tuyo). Es caprichoso y terco y sabe que no sabe nada, aunque no ha de creerlo en pos de su orgullo magullado con el que carga día a día, antes de cubrirse con el manto de la noche y contar no corderos, sino florecitas purpuras (y carnívoras), devoradoras de conejos —y todo lo que rapte—. Sus ojos se exprimen fuerte y explotan en nebulosas de alambre que él ha de reparar para usar de puente a la tierra descarnada, donde no hay piedad ni pacifistas, y gobierna sin corona la reina que usa vestidos de encaje y es miope y mira en sus caleidoscopios cuál presa será más jugosa para reventar. (Que haga una explosión y no sea callada y grite y sus chillidos trepen las ventanas para suplicar que)

— Eres parecido a mí —empero Ayato maldice ofuscado al instante. Porque no lo es, no lo suficiente, no tanto como con Touka. Y aumentar algunos centímetros no es madurar. Casi desea quitarles un par de huesos a todos los que le rodean para lucir un poco más alto —y que ella lo observe—. Ella, Touka. Ella, Rize. Ella, Hikari. (Ella, nadie). —oh nadie no eres nadie pobrecito nadie, todos te quieren y tú los desprecias, y te ríes de tu dolor y lloras la alegría triste que destilan, en un mundo que no te pertenece y que sin embargo es tuyo—.

Así la mirada de Ayato carece de aliento, no es más que polvo roído y gastado, polvo bermejo. Y a Rize le fascina, porque es el color de las venas de látigos con los que ella ataca y parte por la mitad una vértebra fluctuante para lamerla y acariciarle con cariño. Y «Ya que no sé amar te doblegaré y haré que me ames por los dos ¿sí?». Pero Ayato no sabe tampoco confiar ni sonreír y sigue muy vivo, más se pudre con un arsenal de insectos-jardín pululándole en el estómago y en cada lugar. Grillos en sus oídos, mariposas en el corazón, ciempiés en el cerebro (y esa rosa maldita que se riega con veneno, danzando en sus huesos de papel ya mojados). Delirio andante, delirio seductor, delirio–

— Horroroso, despreciable, cautivador. (Míomíomíomíomíomíomíomíotodomío). Y en sus ojos Rize ve el incendio de su ser, entonces le entierra las uñas para extirpárselos, revolviéndolos en fluidos y saliva de anestesia —quizá hasta le sugiera un juego de canicas más tarde entre ambos—. Sólo que no le gustan los títeres con irises de botón. Y el sol está roto en el horizonte.

 **03.** **(–I can't wait for love)**

Y él se llama Ayato y tampoco es de aquellos que conserven con recelo sus muñecas. Ayato más bien las lanza al piso, les quita el relleno-alitas-caídas y les rompe las piernas, una a una, para componerlas al finalizar con una aguja a fuego fundido y un hilo de hierro, que se oxide y les provoque más daño. (Perdóname Ayato, no sé ser tu hermana —soy mejor amante prohibida que anhelas al arrancar las sábanas y—). Cállate, cállate, cállate. No puede con la idea de sentir afecto por quien sea. El afecto es vil, y despreciable, y se burla, y muestra sus garras de caos bestial al incauto que lo busque, tejiendo un sufrimiento más grande que ser abandonado por mamá y papá o que la diosa-caballero se haya fijado en él cuando hay más victimas ahí fuera. —y Ken Kaneki actúa en obras de su universidad pese a su timidez y aborda papeles complejos con maestría pero es de nieve y en el verano se derrite y ninguno de esos ghouls lo consigue ver aún—.

— Sabes Ayato-kun, tú no eres él. Porque estás corrompido —expone Rize, meditabunda y con los pulgares sobre la tapa de un Hombre Ahorcado (no el que alaba, no obstante). Ayato no se preocupa por pisotearla a ella también ante sus comentarios hirientes. No siente respeto por ella (sólo a veces necesita investigar debajo de sus faldas y lacerarle el busto y descubrir si posee sentimientos después de todo). Sin embargo está una voz, voz hecha trizas y el reflejo de un reflejo que lo detiene y le permite que ande por encima de ella, en cualquier sentido. Ante la verdad de un quedo: yo te quiero todo oscuro sin estrellas, hermano. Y Ayato toca a Touka y le muerde las orejas, las costillas, los muslos, las pantorrillas y la altivez. Cae, cae, cae. Y se lleva a Alicia consigo, despojándola de su demencia natural y sumiéndola en una más perfecta.

— Porque contigo hermana tonta me pierdo con dignidad. (he de quebrarte los brazos y que me abraces sólo a mí). (Y de ese modo el espectro que habita en tu cabeza y el bosque de cadáveres no te apartará de mi lado). Pese a que Rize se carcajea sin pudor de sus planes tan infantiles como el universo atrapado en los lamentos pululantes e incongruentes de Touka. —No afirmará que la desea por igual, la Touka remendada y más voluble que Ayato con su misma piel flexible y cicatrices lastimadas que languidecen en…— Eres un mentiroso mocoso imbécil —le reprocha. («Cómeme y guárdame, para que nunca estemos separados, sin importar a donde vayas»). Sólo que es muy tarde, el hijo de la cabra negra sale de su hogar macabro y ya ha visto a Touka y quiere obsequiarle mil menos siete lamentos edulcorados con su sangre joven y mansa.

 **04.** **So she** **put his heart in a bag** **  
** **he wouldn't ask for it back**

Kirishima Touka piensa «Eres poesía cariño, poesía pagana en una lengua muerta. Y mi paladar duele al recitarte, y mis dedos duelen al acariciarte y mi alma se hunde con tu prosa histérica». No esclarece un objeto de sus martirios, ya que tanto como Ayato como Ken le provocan un retortijón en las entrañas. Como si se las arrancaran y se las metieran de nuevo pero incompletas, pues se han enredado una parte en torno a sus cuellos cual sentencia inevitable (uno de ellos por accidente y el otro con mucha intención). A veces se olvida cuál hace qué y gimotea mitad confusión mitad placer. —Porque es complicado cavilar racionalmente con las ramas emplumadas de Ayato en su centro, inquietas y considerando la posibilidad de que Kaneki esté—. Entre las piernas de Rize, convaleciente, leal y murmurando una letanía que no sea la suya. Que hay diferencia entre el flechazo a primer mordisco y el de primera vista. Y Touka se ha percatado de las miradas de Ayato a Kamishiro, y es que Rize sonríe y los jóvenes se desploman inertes a sus pies pequeños y veloces y ella siente envidia y la odia y desea que desaparezca, que la borren aunque haya sido escrita con tinta y les salpique, a los tres, con su porte místico irreal. Ha salido de las páginas y transforma la realidad en cuento.

Y erase una vez–. (Un vivieron infelices para siempre). Porque Touka se maquilla a base de moretones y exclamaciones chiquitas cuando se pega a la pared del baño y el sudor se camufla con el calor de la época y una fiebre asesina en el toque de Ken y sus astillas generosas. Es el único momento donde él abandona la vergüenza pero sigue fingiendo ser caballero y «Ah Touka-chan, eres tan estrecha». (La empuja, contra sus caderas, y contra el borde del precipicio, y promete que se estrellarán juntos y nunca la abandonará y será maravilloso y Touka se aferra a Ken con todo que es nada al final). Y ella lo ama, ella lo ama, ella lo ama, ella lo ama, ella lo– (pero él no existe). Es la risa mancillada de un arlequín. Touka entonces tira sus libros por la ventana más próxima, que se los lleve el viento, que tal vez lleguen a Kaneki y les dé un uso más optimo.

Touka debería aprender a no encariñarse con mentiras. Ayato le da verdades. (Es que eres una estúpida, y yo tu sombra, mátame despacio ¿vale?).

 **05.** **And if I may just take your breath away** **  
** **l don't mind if there's not much to say**

Y el cuerpo de Rize es un altar hecho de ofrendas hechas cortes sangrantes. Kaneki la adora (a veces), Kaneki la repudia (otras veces), Kaneki la evoca (siempre). Como cuando ella le pisa sus cien patas sin remordimiento y él se disculpa por entrometerse en su andar. Y luego va ella y se sienta en su regazo que es un trono, y Rize ladea el rostro. —Y él se ve invadido por la urgencia de fracturarlo con un giro perfecto—. Y que llueva. Porque en el infierno nunca hace frío ni hay humedad. Y extraña la melancolía de (su) cielorraso ese de «Kaneki tonto, por qué te vas con quienes te lastiman si yo estoy dispuesta a cuidarte». Y es que Ken olisquea en busca de unos pechos maternales, no de otro tipo, y es Rize la dispuesta a no menospreciarlo al liberar su decadencia dispar. Fija un impío: Sé un monstruo y haz que tu dieta se base en tragedias ajenas Kaneki-kun. Y él llora un segundo que se resbala en la alcantarilla, con esquizofrenia y despersonalización y autodestrucción. Ahí donde es tabú hablar de sexo y orgasmos pero no de quitar pieles y esternones y llevárselos al pozo crepitante en su interior. Con crish-crash, en cuanto Kaneki se flagela a sí mismo. —y a Touka, y a Ayato, más no—. Kaneki sabe. «Rize-san, tu complacencia me empapa» (entonces he de destruirte para que las voces se detengan). Sólo que no, ella ya yace para sus adentros. Y para acabar con Rize, debe acabar consigo mismo antes o de lo contrario (debes sostener mis vicios e insurrecciones Kaneki-kun, nosotros funcionamos mejor si nos han estropeado). Con Rize dando vueltas en los alrededores Kaneki lo entiende. Ellos están locos, no incompletos. Y sudan, y lloran, y se humillan, y se quieren. —mientras agonizo y—.

Evoco lo que hay en mí que eres tú, pues no soy tuyo pero soy de tus cuencas vacías que he de llenar con pecados que me volvieron un santo para tu persona y milagros que maldije para condenarme. No hay que ignorarlo. (En un mundo de tuertos el ciego es el rey). Más Ken le da sus intestinos a Rize, su corazón machacado a Touka, sus sesos a Ayato y unos botones-pálidos a Arima Kishou para que se los cosa a un imperfecto Haise Sasaki y que la tragedia siga rodando. (Pero esta ocasión, esta ocasión no cometas mis errores, te lo ruego). Y la medicina se agota, Kaneki debe anestesiarse con vodka barata además. Porque al unísono es paciente, doctor, difunto, sepulturero y roba tumbas.

 **06\. Inside this place is warm** **  
** **outside it stars to pour**

Resulta que Rize sostiene un revolver en sus dedos menuditos con el que ha de volarle la cabeza a Ken, tomar de rehén a Ayato y seducir a Touka. Todo a la vez. —Nuestro nirvana amor —le nombra. A la violación que agrede y degrada y sospecha y contamina y expía (a la tortura conocida como vida). Ella se sabe la trama de memoria y es capaz de declamarla, capítulo por capítulo, hasta el desenlace o memento mori absoluto sin despeinarse y paseándose entre tanto por los pantalones más apretados de ese conejo-rapaz que usa de aderezo los ojos de quienes ama y araña los tórax de sus enemigos para preparar el platillo. (y le ha de patear violento y removiéndose sin experiencia y ansioso, aunque Rize esté más que dispuesta a instruirle en el camino de hacerse hombre sin atisbo de humanidad). Nota en la esquina abierta y sin cortina de sus pestañas letales que Touka le mira rencorosa y que en el rincón opuesto está yerto Kaneki, esperando el atardecer-astro que él mismo comió y duerme sin sus piezas faltantes, al oír la melodía abstracta de un «Somos tan felices estando separados pero si estamos juntos (nos) asesinamos con más estilo». Que es cierto, y ridículo. De repente Ayato se derrite en su estómago y ella se relame el apetito incremento, ante sus quejidos. Es que (eres dinamita pura, y has de estallar y arrasar con todo y yo de depredador indefenso muto a presa peligrosa y te tengo justo donde deseo). Para que los dos hagan combustión espontánea y se rían en la cara del otro. Sin labios y en el agua bendita de su tintura, de la pintora-escritora irracional que los ha creado a imagen y semejanza, vertiéndoles emociones de las que ella carece en su verde de aceituna caduca y tierna. (¡Vamos, vamos, vamos; el show debe continuar!, considera Rize extasiada). Y es que las palabras no son la respuesta, lo son los gritos. Se difuminan en algo como desesperanza, algo como destino. Y Ken ya no llora, pues sus lágrimas son cristales que Touka desayuna; y Touka ya no vuela, pues sus alas Ayato las usa de limpia manchas; y Ayato ya no calumnia, pues Rize es dama y le enseña buenos modales. Y Rize apunta y dispara, con el arma desnuda, su templo agravado en miserias.

—que sus dientes de sal se embarran en un espíritu magenta en el crepúsculo de una respiración y mis pulmones de sube y baja se han inmovilizado por la eternidad más efímera—. Y allí el paisaje en la distancia da sollozos agridulces en honor a su caída (¿oh, cuál de todas?).

 **07.** **Sometimes the silence guides our minds**

— Me haces pensar sucio, sabes —le confiesa Kaneki a punto de dejar de ser Kaneki con voz trémula y aplastada y con sus cuerdas vocales más tensas que las de un violín en el momento cúspide de la sinfonía en la que participa junto con el resto de la orquesta desequilibrada. Rize da por sentado que le platica a ella, así que lo ignora desdeñosa y complacida. Ayato da por sentado que le platica a él, así que lo ignora ofuscado y molesto por respirar su tristeza. Touka ignora que es ella a quien le dedica una poesía tétrica en que las rimas se asustan entre sí y los versos saltan por la mesa y le recorren las piernas popote que él ha de lamer en instantes de debilidad, doblándoselas asimismo. (Para que ella le espere y no huya). Rize es los tambores chocando. Ayato es las trompetas clamando. Touka es el intermedio en la pieza. (Touka es su preferida). Y debido a eso él se recarga con los harapos descosidos de ella y musita, más claro: Touka-chan, me haces pensar sucio. Y que lo entienda y capture —porque a tu lado me siento a medio perecer y es casi extraordinario—.

Touka en vano se incrusta fragmentos de su invierno cálido y Ken (Ken vuelve a encontrarse). La siguiente vez que él la conoce ella pronuncia un «Mucho gusto, Haise ¿tu hilo rojo debe ser remendado ya?» con las grietas de su cuero, no los labios de melocotón mordido.

 **08\. So (–sell your soul** **  
** **not your whole self)**

Sin embargo, antes de eso Touka se raspa las rodillas, amedrentada. Y a cambio

— Haz –algo– cualquier cosa por mí.

(Lo juro).

— Si es tu ventura que te asesinen, revive desde cero. Completo y felizmente ignorante.

(Lo juro).

— Y aunque me extrañes y no me reconozcas, no me busques.

Pero sin su consentimiento sus rodillas se abren y se desangran y un caminito se forma desde ellas hacia un nido de palomas, aquel que inicia con–

«Ki-ri-shi-ma-san».

(¿me sirves un café y una sonrisa por favor?)

—y la rueda retoma su giro sempiterno—.

 **09\. The hearts adore** **  
** **everyone the other beat hardest for**

Entonces « _Zaaaaaaaaaaas_ » surge nuevamente el hoyo negro en su galaxia de cadáveres que parpadean y refulgen entre risas cínicas. Ajenos se hallan los queridos engendros. Y Ayato languidece en la punta de la lengua de Rize porque (—El rey ha muerto, larga vida al rey).

Afuera la nieve se disipa en la ventana. (y ella es el fantasma que está intrínsecamente en su piel y la chica extrínsecamente en su cabeza). Muy literal e indecente.

 **10\. This shit'll be fucked for days and weeks and months but–**

 **(You make me** **  
** **wanna scream**

 **at the top of my lungs)**

Más Touka se escabulle en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados y son sus alaridos no escuchados ni dados los que le siembran la duda fortuita a Ayato y hacen que el espejismo violeta se esfume en un soplido y retorne al ático donde le ponen la correa y le ordenan que sea su bajeza no alteza. Y él se confunde con la crudeza de un le petite mort. Más o menos como masturbarse y que —la leche le caiga en el pelo, el cascarón abandonado, las palmas de marfil—. Y que se adjudique el deber de limpiarla antes de que aparezcan los fantasmas de papá y mamá. Pero Touka lo distrae por segunda vez, ya que ella no se refiere a él, y lamenta la ausencia presente de Kaneki. (Pues tú me lo prometiste, lo hiciste y te creí y ahora te has–). Asimismo es inconcluso su método de amar, el que apunta en el reverso de un cuaderno durante las clases. Ayato no la oye terminar, es todo «No, hermana». Y por eso se va. Ella, no él. Y Rize se mofa, sale debajo de la cama sin intenciones castas. (Parece que se ha quedado solo, pateando balones que ensucien una pared hasta el fin de los tiempos). Y le jura que

— Siendo que ellos se han extinguido, y sólo estamos nosotros, yo te quiero Ayato-kun. No obstante él se pone a horcadas de ella y está seguro. —No, tú no me quieres, tus órganos están demasiado enfermos. Y mientras que eres una ladrona infame y preciosa yo soy un monstruo de humo y hollín. (Y Rize no replica. Porque Rize tiene ojos morados de terciopelo. Rize le apaga la vista y sonríe y se come cada suspiro harto de miedo de él. Rize es la belleza del orgasmo).

y es que hablar de ti es más blasfemo que hablar de un tabú

pero amor si yo te callo—

El corazón les explota dentro de cofres que se les antojan demasiado pequeños como para albergar semejantes tesoros.


End file.
